Magic All Around
by Starisha23
Summary: After Haruhi's fathers sudden so called natural death she is left alone with the only person she can trust her uncle Eito. Then she's suddenly pulled into a life of sorcery with 6 young talented boys just like her self except she so much stronger and unable to control her powers so she embarks on a journey with them to find all 4 elemental teachers and see if they can help her. AU
1. Chapter 1: Haruhi

**Magic All Around.**

**Well I've decided to start a new fanfic (Don't worry I haven't abandon ****_Look How Far We Have Come) _****this one is completely AU but will star most of the original characters of OHSHC and some of my own OC's their will be some pairing's along the way. The first chapter is slightly similar to skulduggery's first chapter and also includes the powers stated in it.**

**_I do not own Ouran or skulduggery ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Haruhi**

Haruhi's father's death came as a shock to everyone. Haruhi left early in the morning to get some milk for breakfast and once she had returned from her 30 minute journey she was greeted by silence. She looked around the house and found him at his desk over a pile of his bills. The doctors had traced his death back to the fact he was an alcoholic and the shock of the high bills. But Haruhi new that wasn't the case, but, she didn't know what was…

The funeral was attended by various members of family from around the country, and many friend he had come across in his time working at the bar. That day Haruhi had first caught sight of a group of boy's around her age maybe a bit older in black or blue suites.

They were all huddled at the back of the church away from everyone in the group of family and friends. The shortest of the group had on a blue suite and next to him the tallest of the group also in a blue suite only with white stripes and a scarf around his mouth overlooking the crowd. Two boys around the same height as each other seemed to be in deep conversation, they were in what looked to be designer black suites with blood red ties. The two boys in the back one with a black hat and suite the other also in a black suite but had his blond locks out. Their features were all blurred out by the shadow they were currently standing in.

Soon as if they knew they were being watched, they turned and disappeared through the large oak door's not bringing any attention to themselves, as if they were just ghosts here to pay their respect and then leave as if they were never even here.

After the mass and service was over Haruhi travelled back to the house her and her dad used to share when he was alive now she would probably be sent to a children's home and sent to a new school. The flat was small and only consisted of 2 bedrooms a living room, bathroom and a reasonably sized kitchen, and of course the best part a lovely balcony covered in vines and potted plants, overlooking the city. Her mother had always loved this place.

In the living room was a huge book case filled with law book's she used to red with her mother who had also passed away a few years back another so called natural death. Haruhi had always had the feeling in her bone's her mother had been murdered but there was no prof or marks on her body just like her father.

There was a sudden knock at the door that Haruhi rushed to get hoping it wold be her father shout 'Got you!' but she was a smart one for a 16 year old and new the chances of that happening were pretty slim. As she unlocked the door a strong sent of perfume wafted into the room.

"Hello Aunt Miu." Haruhi managed to say before she was engulfed in a bear hug.

"Hello darling I haven't seen you in _ages_!" she squealed

"But I saw you at the service."

"Nonsense we saw you yes, but we didn't get a chance to speak to you after." Came a deeper voice from behind Miu.

"Uncle Atito nice to see you again." Haruhi said in a bored tone.

"Aww come on I don't even get a hug." He said spreading his arms out wide.

"Nope." Then she turned back to her aunt and cousins and asked them in.

She had always hated Atito and now that he was married to her aunt she almost hated him as much as she did their daughter and son mike and Sharon- for some reason they had given their children English name's which confused her greatly. They were in fact twins and at the age of 13 they were so incredibly rude and in just she had decided she would just ignore them.

She served Tea and small sandwiches to her guests as they had a conversation about what was going to happen now she had no parents and were she would be living. They had come to the conclusion that all would be said in her fathers will and that she probably would be living with them or…

There came three sharp knocks interrupting the conversation followed by another three knock's and Haruhi knew exactly who it was. Leaping from her chair like a frog she ran over to the door swinging it open.

"Uncle Eito!" she exclaimed. Pulling him into a tight hug.

Eito was much older than her own father- how was 34. He had just turned 42 but still had no grey hairs but he had probably dyed it. He was now wearing a pair of tennis shoes with a worn out tee and jeans opposed to the navy suit he had worn to the service earlier on.

He let out a velvet chuckle and replied to the hug with an equally tight one. He pulled back and looked straight into her brown orbs with his own honey one's smiling brightly. "How's my favourite nice. Huh?"

For a minute she had forgotten about her father's death. Then the image of her father hunched over his bills heart no longer beating came to her head and she instantly remember the thought that had been playing through her mind at that time _he's never coming back. _And with that she flung her elf into his arms shaking but no tears came she had done too much crying and it was time for her to just get over it.

"Shhh, darling it's going to be fine, I'll always be here for you no matter what." He whispered into her ear, his smooth velvet voice carrying all her problem's away- like always. Ever since her mother had died she was usually all by herself when her father went to work or out on a night out to drown out his sorrow or chase of his bills even if it was only for one night.

And even for an adult a drunk person was hard to keep an eye on and help them. So she had called Eito to help her out and Eito only having to work early hours in the morning doing- she had no idea what he did foe a living- things he was happy to obliged and helped her out when Haruhi's father was completely and utterly drunk. And she knew she could always be able to rely on him.

"Thank you." She said

"No problem, now am I right to assume you have guest?" he asked pointing to the pile of shoes thrown into the corner of the corridor dirtying the carpet with their muddy soles.

"Yes." She sighed "You better go see them before they wonder where I am."

He coughed "And tell me what you want me to say to those _lovely_ bunch of people?" he said sarcastically Hands on his hips.

"You'll think of something now go!" she said waving him away with her hands.

"Alright, alright I'm going!" he laughed and left to the living room where everyone else was. Seconds after he had shut the door she heard a shout from Eito something like 'watch those little devils!' this was not what she had planned. Even though Eito was 42 he still had a little spring in his step and a certain glow to his sun-kissed skin and very, _very _childish but she wouldn't change anything about him. She slapped her forehead and dragged her hand down her face then sighed again for the nth time that day.

She glanced back towards the pile of thrown shoe's in the corner, _I'm gonna have to clean that up now. _She thought as she made her way to the cupboard next to her bed room-luckily she didn't have to go through the living room to get their unlike her father. She opened up the door and switched on the tiny bulb that was hanging from the ceiling of the cramped room.

She reached out for a small bucket, scrub and some liquid carpet cleaner. After filling up the bucket and putting some of the carpet cleaner in she looked back toward the pile of shoes and dumped the rest of the content witch wasn't much. She made a mental note to buy more next time she went to the store.

She quickly tied up her long hair in a ponytail so that it wouldn't get in the way.

She dipped the scrub in the red bucket after moving and wiping down the shoes with a wet wipe and placing them on the shoe rack and started to scrub at the brown stain on the plain white carpet. As she scrubbed at the floor she noticed a mop of blond hair pass by the window to her left but disregarded it like the wet wipe before it and continued of her trail of thought.

She couldn't help remember the group of boy's at the church earlier that day and how no one else had notice them as if they were invisible- but that was impossible right and if it were true why could she see them it almost seemed magic… she stopped their after her mother had died so had her love for magic.

She had decided to ask her uncle if he knew who they were and leave it at that.

Once she had snapped out of her trance the brown haired girl got up pleased with her work. Now all that was left to be done was put away the supplies and let the wet floor to dry. She emptied the bucked dried it off and put it back where she had found it along with the scrubber.

She undid her pony-tail and let her long hair out it reminded her of her mother's hair and refused to cut it any shorter than the small of her back she brushed through it with her fingers as to not look scruffier than she already did she ironed out her dress skirt with the palms of her hand's and straitened the collar of the dress. Looking herself over in the mirror.

A scoff came from the other side of the room and her head snapped back to see Sharon standing there in the whole package, make up, plush dress and 3 inched heel's. _Oh that's why there were only 3 pairs of shoes._ She thought

"What are you doing?" she questioned her voice nothing like the sweet tone of her mother's.

"What does it look like?!" Haruhi snapped back sarcastically.

"uh, like an ugly bitch tryna' look good when she obvious not." She stated as a matter-of- fact. Haruhi was astonished had she just called her a bitch? She already knew she was ugly she had established that long ago. With her dull brown hair and straight also brown hair. She was pretty the norm'.

"Were did you learn that kind of language!"

"From school, duh." she said as if it were obvious.

"Ahg! Just get out of my face, please." Haruhi said this little child was really on the last straw.

Blinking her grey eyes, she said "Gladly." Then walked off with a small sway of her hips and swish of her hair that was also brown just like hers just it was cropped to her shoulders instead.

She sighed once again and walked back into the living room where everyone was sitting in an awkward silence, well every one meaning the 3 adults the two kids were too busy on their phones to care about anything around them.

"Ah, well as lovely as this has been I think it time to go" she coughed and mumbled a small sorry.

"Aww its fine honey, we know you need your space right Atito?" came Miu's sweet voice from where she was seated as she started to get up.

"Right" Atito mumbled glaring at Eito from the other side of the room, Eito just gave of a light hearted chuckle and shrugged going back to his tea.

"Okay well it was great having you hear." Haruhi trying to keep up the happy façade. Once they were at the door she opened it and mike and Sharon rushed out pushing Haruhi a step back.

Sharon whispered something into mike's ear his face scrunched up into a snarl and then she whispered something else in his ear and he started into a fit of giggles and Sharon smiled at herself for making her brother laugh.

"Yes bye Hun, see ya soon."

"Okay bye-bye" she said then slamming the door in their faces glad they were finally gone. She slid down the back of the door placing her head in her hands once she was sitting on the welcome mat and shook her head.

"You alright kiddo." Came a concerned voice. He lifted her head up to see her uncle kneeling in front of her.

"I'm fine just tired is all." Hoping he wouldn't notice the blunt lie.

"Well alright I'll let you sleep then. But first you gotta get up so I can leave." he said laughing not at all convinced by her lie.

"Oh right." she jumped up suddenly and unlocked the door again wide enough for him to slip past her after putting on his shoes and jacket over his attire.

Once he had slipped out she heard him say "You were never a good lire just like your dad." Chuckling to himself.

After that she looked the door and resumed her previous position she would take what he had said to her to her grave. And just like that she found herself asleep at the door. Again.

* * *

**Soooo, how was it please review I really need to know you guys like it before a start investing myself into this. Please don't flame but criticism is always wanted thank you don't forget to follow/favourite!**

**Also I will still be continuing my previous ****_story Look How Far We Have Come_**** just been having some writers block over there. If you're a Tamaki/Haruhi fan then ****_Look How Far We Have Come _****is defiantly for you!**

**Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Will

**Magic All Around.**

Thanks for all the review'sit really inspired me to write this chapter thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Will**

Life in the Fujioka household was very uneventful. Now that her mother was dead and her father was also dead she didn't have anything to do. But even so, she had always had this voice in the back of her head telling her there was more than this to life. More than the simple life she had here in Japan. But she had no idea what.

Her first year of high school had just finished and she was looking forward to the summer holiday. Haruhi loved school she was always learning something new about the law. Ever since her mother had died Haruhi had promised herself she would become a layer just like her mum. The only thing she didn't like about school was the people, she only had one friend and her name was Akane. She would always stand up for Haruhi at school when people would pull on her hair and snigger behind her back.

The first few weeks of her summer holidays were used cleaning the house and getting a job at the local café to pay the high bills her dad had left with her. She was still living in her father's flat as the will had still not been read out so no one knew where she would go. Both sides of the family had offered her their place but she had kindly declined their offer's.

If Haruhi wasn't cooking cleaning or at her job she would go over to her friend's house and talk for hours or just lock herself in her room, do homework and listen to loud music. She was currently in her room doing just that when those 3 sharp knock's hit her bed room door and walked in. Her Uncle Eito had come in an hour or so ago to answer the call from her father's solicitor, who would tell them when the reading would be.

"Hey kiddo the solicitor just rang he wants us at the reading tomorrow." He said sounding surprised.

"Oh," she responded "What do you think he left you?"

"We'll find out tomorrow wont we? Because you're coming with me."

"What really?" She questioned.

"Well ye your names on the list, didn't you go to your mum's?" He asked.

"Well no I was too young and dad got grans to look after me."

"Oh okay, anyway you are meant to go."

"But I have work tomorrow." She said with a frown.

"No but's, just call in and say you're sick," he said. "Any way I should be going now, I'll be here to pick you up at twelve tomorrow."

"Ok bye!" and with that he left through the door and then the front door locking it with her father's old key.

They left for the solicitors office the next day at half twelve because of her uncles casual disregarded to punctuality. He had said there was traffic over and over again, but she knew that he had forgot something at home and had to go back and get it. Sometimes Haruhi thought he was just doing it on porpoise now.

Once they had got into the car they both got into the rust blue convertible and strapped on their seat belts. Eito put the key into the ignition and the car purred to life. Haruhi noticed a boy from school she had a crush on and sat lower in her seat, trying to be as small as possible hoping he wouldn't see her.

"Hmm, don't you just love the sound of that?" He sighed patting his dash board.

"Ye, beautiful." She mumbled under her breath. "Now could we go." She said glancing out of the window.

"Ok, ok kiddo no need to rush."

After what seemed like hours and hours of her uncle babbling they finally arrived at the large brick structure that seemed to be worn down over the years and some windows had been bricked up. The two of them walked up a flight of concrete steps that looked like they could shatter at any moment. Once at they had reached the top they were led into a small office cold and had no windows. In side there were five wooden chairs in from of the solicitor's desk. Aunt Miu and Uncle Atito were already seated at two of the chairs, and Haruhi and uncle Eito took our places next to them. Haruhi sat next to the Empty chair on the left and Eito sat next to Aunt Miu.

After about 5 minutes of waiting in awkward silence the solicitor walked in, he was a middle aged man in his thirties named Mr Dutton and was very slim. He walked up to the desk looking over a piece of paper and then looked up grinning.

"Well looks like we're still waiting for one more person." He said trying to smile only for it to fail and turn back into a nasty grin.

"Who I thought we were the only people on that list." Uncle Atito said. "I hope it's not a charity, I always hated them always asking for money." He scowled.

"Oh no, it's not a charity, although he did say he would be slightly late."

"Who said?" Uncle Eito asked. And the man looked back to his desk and opened up a file.

"Seems like we are waiting for Tamaki souh" He said

"And… who is that?" Aunt Miu asked sweetly blinking confusedly at him.

"Don't know, never met him in my life Mrs" Dutton answered grin flattering from the glares he was getting from Atito. "I'm sure he will be here soon."

Atito frowned, narrowing his eyes. "How are you sure?" Dutton faltered, unable to answer the question, and then the door opened and a boy around with blond hair came in he seemed familiar to Haruhi.

"Sorry I'm late" He said closing the door behind him. "It was unavoidable I'm afraid."

Everyone in the room stared at him, stared at his expensive suit and abnormal purple eye's that shined like the stars in the night sky. He was once again in a Black suite except this time he wore leather gloves and scarf. It was quite a hot day and Haruhi wondered why he wore a scarf around his neck it seemed very unnecessary.

The solicitor cleared his throat. "Hmm, I'm guessing you're Tamaki Souh?"

"You would be correct." The boy said, Haruhi could listen to that voice all day. Uncle Eito and Atito looked at him with uncertainty and just examined him closely soon their expressions faded and Eito gave him a nod and turned back to the solicitor, on the other hand Atito glared and also turned back. But Miu was still staring at him.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes" She asked curiously.

Dutton cleared his throat again. "Ok then, let get this thing started now that we are all here. Good. This being the last will and testament of Ryouji Fujioka, received almost two years ago. Now Ryouji has been a client of mine for the last 9 years since his wife died and in that time, I got to know him well, so let me pas this on to you, his family, and friend, my deepest, deepest-"

"Yes, yes, yes" Atito interrupted waving his hand in the air. "Could we skip this part, were running late. Let's get the stuff and go."

"Atito! Let him speak." Miu shouted slapping his arm.

"Ouch, but seriously can we hurry this up?" he asked mumbling.

Haruhi glanced back at Tamaki Souh from the corner of her eye. He was standing against the wall hands in his slack pockets, watching the solicitor. She returned her gaze back to the front of the room as Dutton picked up a pick of paper from his desk.

'"To my Brother-in-law and his beautiful wife,"' he read '"I leave my car and boat, and a gift."'

Even though Haruhi's father wasn't the richest man had bought the boat after he got married and used it for romantic cruses.

Both Miu and Atito blinked. "His Car?" Atito said "His boat? Why would he leave us his boat?"

"You hate the water," Miu said "You get sea sick."

"I_ do_ get sea sick," Atito snapped, "And he knew that!"

"And we already have a Car." Miu said.

"And we already have a car!" Atito repeated. "The gift what is it?"

Dutton looked at them nervously and then opened his desk draw and remover a small wooden box and slid it over to him. They both looked at the box and then looked some more. Then they finally reached for it at the same time, and Haruhi watched them slap at each other's hands until Miu snatched it up.

"What is it?" Atito asked. Miu looked at his nervously then passed him the box, Atito looked at it and the colour drained from his face. "A brooch a flipping brooch! It doesn't even have jewels on it!"

"Is there anything else sir." Miu asked politely.

Dutton shifted uncomfortably "Umm, Your brother-in-law's Love?"

Atito bowed his head in defeat and put his head in his hands. Then started shaking and mumbling to himself as Miu rubbed his back. Dutton returned his attention back to the will.

'"To my dear friend Tamaki I leave you the following advice, the greatest enemy is sometimes you're self, and the greatest battle is against the darkness inside. There is a storm coming, and sometimes the key of safe harbour is hidden from us, and sometimes it is right before our eyes."'

Haruhi and the rest of her family stared at Tamaki. She had known there was something different about him, something exotic, something mysterious. For his part, he dipped his lower and offered no explanation.

Miu patted her husband's knee "See? A brooch, a car and a boat isn't that bad. You could have just had a speech."

"Oh Just shut-up." He grumbled.

Dutton read on, '"To my brother, Eito I leave my bar and my daughter, take good care of her please"' Eito smiled and clasped his hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"They he gets the bar!" Atito cried jumped up from his seat.

"Honey please calm down." Miu tried.

"Do you know how much that bar would be worth if we fixed it up a little?"

"Atito sit down now!" Miu demanded. Atito looked at his wife and new better then to carry on so sat down again crossing his arms over his chest and slouching in his chair. "Good boy." And Haruhi couldn't stop the grin coming to her face. She knew that Miu was sweet and kind but she also knew she could be stern with her husband and children when completely necessary.

Dutton looked worn out and just wanted to get this over with. He licked his lips put on his glasses and looked back at the will. '"So finally to my daughter Haruhi, The world is bigger than you know and scarier than you might imagine. Just be true to yourself that's all I ask."' She could feel Atito glaring at her as the solicitor spoke and did her best to ignore him.

'"Make everyone around you proud, I know you can and that's why I'm leaving you the flat and everything in it, and also all my and your mother's savings. And may I just say, I love you all, even those I don't particularly like. That's you Atito."' Dutton finished and removed his glasses.

Haruhi was now aware that everyone was now staring at her and she had no idea what to say. Atito was pointing a long bony finger at her and the rest of them were just staring. Only Tamaki moved, he walked up behind her and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder and flashed her a dazzling smile.

"Congratulations." He said and moved on towards the door. As soon as it clicked shut Atito found his voice.

"HER?" he shouted "HER?"

* * *

So here's the next update hope you guys like it please review, follow, favourite. Don't flame but constructive criticism is always a good thing. Thank you for reading. Also I hope to introduce Tamaki's character more and maybe even put some magic in it! Xxxx


	3. Chapter 3: Home Alone

**Magic All Around.**

** Thanx for all the follows and favourites there really appreciated!**

**Well I'm hoping to put some magic in this chapter and develop Tamaki's character more. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the other members they will probably be revealed sooner or later and what their jobs are, and how they are connected to Haruhi's dad.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Home Alone.**

That evening Haruhi and Eito made their way back to Haruhi's house to get all her stuff packed up and bring it over to her uncle's house, where she would be remaining till she was old enough to live by her self- She had been illegally staying at her father's house. Once they arrived, Eito opened the door for her.

"Owner of the house first." He chuckled and bowed to her. Haruhi gave a small smile and stepped in.

"Well, I'm going to go pack, make yourself at home." He gave of a little good-natured scoff then when into the living room to watch TV.

Haruhi entered her room and pulled out her desk chair and put it in front of her wardrobe to get her suit case. After her preserving attempts she finally managed to get her suite case down. Once placing it on the ground she put her chair back under the desk and packed all her stuff in it which wasn't much- she wasn't really into clothes and shoes. She packed most of her book's and school uniform and school bag, even though she wouldn't need them for 6 weeks.

She knew the conversation about her education was _far_ from over. Her uncle had said straight after they had left Mr Dutton's office that she shouldn't let this all go to her head. He had also said she still needed to go to college and university too make it on her own.

There was a sudden knock at the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yep!" she shouted to the person on the other side of the door.

Eito walked in "We gotta get going I have work tonight."

She quickly zipped up her bag and stood up. "Ok, I'm ready to go."

Once they got to Eito's bungalow, Eito got out of the car and went to the boot to retrieve Haruhi's suit case. When they arrived at the door Eito asked if she could open the door gesturing to his jacket pocket, she took the keys out and Eito rushed back to the car to get his forgotten thing. Haruhi having to come over when her dad was out of the country for some reason, became adept to opening the front door.

The door was old, really old and she had told him countless times to replace it only to be answered the same way every time. "Don't worry I'll get it done sometime soon." That comment having last been said about a year ago with no result, she had decided to just drop it.

She opened the door and stepped in, his house always had the smell of pinecones and leather, just like him. His bungalow was a small thing, smaller than her flat in fact with one bed room and joined living room and kitchen. _Well I guess it's the sofa for me_. She thought sighing. Every time she had stayed over she had to sleep on the sofa and woken up with a back ache- not that she complained.

She put her suit case next to the sofa and plopped onto it and switched on the TV with the remote she found on the wooden coffee table. There was something on about the murder of Miki something, but she wasn't really interested.

"Hey, kiddo I'm gonna get showered and head of to work," he started when he came through the door locking it behind him. "Are you okay with staying on your own tonight?"

"Come on Uncle Eito, it's not like I haven't been living by myself for the past _month_ or so." She said accentuating the word 'Month.'

"Ok, ok big girl." He said winking then leaving to his bed room that had a built in bathroom with a measly shower, sink and toilet.

She just glared at the door he had just disappear through and walked around the living room, then something caught her eye, it was a mahogany book case on the far side of the room, staked up to the brim with tattered old books. She had found this rather odd as Eito almost never read and there were a _lot_ of books. Why had she not seen this before? She pulled out some book's to see most of them written by the same person, they were also in English. She brushed her index finger over the spines of the book's looking for one that looked interesting.

She was very fluent in English and could have a proper conversation with English speaking person and had mastered the ascent- sort of. But she had never thought Eito would have known English. She picked up a book called '_The Rouge' _it had a red cover with a dark featured man on the cover, and looked very old just like the book case. She sat back down and started to read.

About half an hour later Haruhi had finished just finished chapter four, when her uncle came in dressed in a black fitted shirt and baggy jeans. She quickly folded the corner of the page and stuffed it under a pillow.

"Hey." She said starting to whistling.

"What are you up to?" He asked frowning his brows.

"Nothing." He made his way over and pulled the book out from under the pillow. _So he had seen it._

"What this?"

"A book?" she tried.

"Were did you find this?" He asked looking over the cover.

"On the old looking book case. Oh, and I never knew you could read in English!" she said remembering that the book was written in English.

"I can't." He said raising a bush eye brow. "And what book case I thought you knew I didn't like reading."

"Umm, that-" she started looking at were the book case had been then cut herself of mid-sentence to see no mahogany book case in sight. Eito looked back to look where she was only to seen nothing. He put the book down on the coffee table.

"Are you feeling okay kiddo? Maybe you brought it with you and forgot." He said pressing a cool palm to her fore head.

"Ye probably." She said blinking.

"Well, ok, I have to get to work I'll be home round' 2 or 3 in the morning, taking the late shift to night." He said, grumbled the last part.

"Ok see you in the morning."

"Bye." He said smiling at her and then left through the door. The next thing she heard was the purring of the blue convertible and then screeching tyres. She sighed and picked up the forgotten book. And started reading.

She had no idea how long she had been reading but by the time she was on the twentieth chapter it was already twelve and she decided that she should probably hit the sack. Once she had a shower she got dressed in her pyjamas, and went into her uncle's bed room and took a blanket from the wardrobe and pillow from the bed. She stalked back into the living room and chucked the covers and pillow at the sofa, when the house phone rang.

She wondered who would be calling at this hour, whenever she was over no one called the house phone, and if they wanted to contact her uncle they would call his mobile phone. It could be her aunt trying to check up on her, but wouldn't she have called her mobile phone?

After about 30 seconds of contemplating the phone stopped ringing but a moment later it started up again. It was probably important. Her dad had always told her if a person called twice it probably was. She rushed over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

Silence

"Hello?" Haruhi repeated.

"Who is this?" Came a sharp voice from the other side of the line.

"Who are you looking for?" Haruhi asked. "If you called for Eito, I'm sorry he-" she was cut of abruptly by the voice on the other line.

"I asked who _this _is." They growled, Haruhi could tell the person was a women from the slight highness of it.

"You don't need to know that."

The woman growled again.

"If you want to know, call back at a decent hour." She continued her own voice now sharper. She glancing at the clock that read one o'clock.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" The woman snapped.

"Goodnight." Haruhi said firmly.

"Do you know who I'm?!"

But it was too late Haruhi was already putting the phone down.

Now the idea of staying here alone wasn't as appealing as she had first thought. She considered calling her uncle but decided against it- he was probably doing something important at work.

There was I sudden pounding at the door.

"Open up!" came the woman's voice between the poundings. Haruhi jumped up at the sudden noise and moved towards the door carefully not to make a sound and peaked through small hole in the door. She could make out a tall figure dressed all in black. Haruhi moved backwards, away from the door. "Open the damn door!"

Now Haruhi was terrified, her heart was pounding so loud she swore it was as loud as the pounding at the door. Suddenly she heard the women curse and the pounding became louder. "Go away!" Haruhi shouted.

"Open the door!"

"No!" she shouted back. "I'm gonna' call the police if you don't leave now! I'm calling now." Even though she knew it was a bluff, the women outside didn't. The pounding ceased and she looked back through the hole to see the figure moving away. Was that it? Had she scared her away? She made her way back into the living room/ kitchen when she heard a tap at the window that made her jump ten feet high and cry out. The curtains were draw back and it was pitch-black outside, she couldn't see a thing.

"Are you alone, _Darling?" _Came a voice. It was teasing her now, playing with her.

"Go away." She said loudly, then grabbed the book from the coffee table.

"What are you going to do with that?" She asked.

"I'll break your head open with it!" she said holding it up higher. She heard her laugh.

"I just want to come in," she started her voice now calm. "Just open the door Darling, let me in."

"The police are on their way." She said.

"You're a liar." She chuckled.

Haruhi couldn't see anything not one thing it was too dark and this part of the bungalow was facing away from the main street were the most light came from. Haruhi reached out for the phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came the voice.

"Now I'm calling the police."

"Oh come on now dear, we both know that the police station is _miles _away, by the time they come I would have already broke down the door and killed you."

Fear came over her, and she froze. The woman was right, the police station was miles away. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She hadn't cried since her mother's death and that was when she was seven.

"What do you want?" she asked "Why do you want to come in?"

"It has nothing to do with what I want Darling. NO, I've just been sent to pick something up. Let me in I'll look around, get what I what I need and leave. I won't hurt you. I _promise_."

Haruhi clutched the book harder in her hand, tears now running down her cheeks. Something about the way the woman had said it, it felt wrong. "No." she said shakily but still firm.

She screamed as a fist came crashing through the window. She fell to the floor as glass shards were thrown her was and moved back as the woman climbed in through the window, glaring at her with blazing eyes, unminding that the glass was cutting into her palms. The moment one of her boot clad foot touched the ground, Haruhi threw the book at her causing her to stumble a bit but not fall out and sprinted towards the front door, fumbling at the lock. _Damn old door._

Strong hands grabbed her from behind. She screamed again as she was lifted off her feet and carried back. She kicked out slamming her heel into the woman's shin. "Bitch." The woman hissed under her breath and let go and Haruhi twisted, trying to strike her but the woman was fast and grabbed her had twisting it. Haruhi screamed out in pain. Then the woman threw her at the sofa and Haruhi landed slamming her head against the arm rest.

"Now then darling where the key?" She growled.

Haruhi was in too much pain so just lay there unmoving. Then the door was kicked off its hinges, and in stepped the boy from the solicitor's office. Tamaki.

The woman cursed and moved to grab the fallen book, but Tamaki was faster and punched the woman in her face so hard Haruhi thought the woman's head would fall off. She hit the ground and rolled to her feet as Tamaki moved in again.

The woman lunched forward. They both collided and tumbled over the coffee table. They got to their feet, grappling, and then the woman swung a punch that knocked his sunglasses of reviling his indigo eyes. Tamaki responded by moving in low, grabbing the woman around the waist and twisting his hip into her. Then woman was flipped to the ground hard.

She cursed a little more, then remember Haruhi and made for her. Haruhi leaped out of the sofa before she could reach her, Tamaki was there, kicking the woman's legs out from under her. The woman hit the small coffee table with her chin and howled in pain.

"You think you can stop me?" She screamed as she tried to stand on shaky knees. "Do you know how I'm?"

"No sorry, I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting you." Tamaki said.

The woman spat blood and grind defiantly. "Well I know about you, sweetheart." She said. "My employer told be all about you, detective, and you're going to have to do a lot more than that to stop me."

Tamaki shrugged and Haruhi watched in amazement as a ball of fire flared up in his hand and he hurled it and the woman was suddenly covered in flames. But instead of screaming, the woman tilted his head back and roared with laughter. The fire may have engulfed her but it wasn't burning her.

"More!" She laughed. "Give me more!"

"If you insist."

And then Tamaki pulled out a revolver from his suite jacket and fired, the gun bucking slightly with the recoil. The bullet hit her in the shoulder and she screamed, then she tried to run and tripped. She scrambled for the doorway ducking and dodging lest he shot again, the flames obstructing her vision so much she hit a wall on her way out.

And then She was gone.

Haruhi stared at the door, trying to make sense of the impossible.

"Well," Tamaki said, "That's something you don't see every day." And he chuckled.

Haruhi just stared.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 3 I hope you guys like it please review/follow/favourite. Please don't flame but criticism is always a good thing!**

**Updated***


	4. Chapter 4: When will we meet again?

**Magic All Around.**

**Thanx for all the follows, reviews and favourites there really appreciated!**

**Well in this chapter I want to add Kyoya and his job. As you know Tamaki is a detective! This will be the chapter Tamaki and Haruhi finally interact in a conversation with each other! J**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: When will I see you again?**

Tamaki put his gun back into his suit jacket and walked back into to the hall to check for any human fire balls. Once he was satisfied there were none he picked up the door with a grunt and laid it on the door frame. Shrugging he made his way back into the living room were a bewildered Haruhi sat.

"Sorry about the door princess."

Haruhi stared.

"I'll pay to get it fixed."

Haruhi stared.

"It's still a good door, you know. Sturdy."

"Liar." She mumbled under her breath, shifting her gaze to her lap.

"I'm no such thing!" Tamaki said putting a hand to his heart in mock shock. Noticing Haruhi was in no state to joke around he shrugged again and took of his suit jacket, throwing it over the back of the sofa. He went over to the window were the broken shards of glass were, and with an upwards motion of the hand, the shards were lifted up in to the air. He looked back at her.

"Where should I put this glass?"

"The kitchen bin." She stated in a monotone voice. "The glass is floating."

Tamaki looked back to the shards and chuckled. "It seems so, doesn't it?" He said "Well I'm gonna' put this in the bin."

Haruhi watched as he walked around the kitchen island, glass in tow and then stood in front of the bin, the glass hovering above it, he clicked his fingers and the glass fell in. All her life she had a feeling that there was more to life than what she had or more like didn't have. She had been waiting for something to take her out of her humdrum life and now, now, it looked like that might actually happen. Questions were floating around in her head, each one vying to be asked first.

Tamaki came back into her part of the room and she asked her first question.

"What's your favourites colour?" She asked.

He gave of a small laugh. "Purple, I suppose princesses."

"Ok." If questions were human she felt they would be staring at her in disbelief. She struggled to form coherent thoughts.

"Did you tell her your name?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"Umm, no…"

"Good. You know something's true name, you have power over it, if you know how. That's a scary thought now isn't it?" he said. "Even Haruhi would be enough."

"For what?"

"Princess were you not listing to me?" He looked at her with mock horror.

"No." She said impartial to his expression. His shoulders sagged.

"Well ok, Haruhi stand up." He demanded the last bit, but not in a rough way, more like a calm tone.

A silver wave came over his indigo eyes and Haruhi immediately stood up straight. "WA- What did you just do?" she asked shock filtering over her face. "And how do you know my name?"

"I told you to stand up." He said as if it were obvious. "And I heard it at the solicitor's office."

_Oh_. "I know that you told me to stand up, but how I'm a standing up?" her voice now becoming wary she was now at the point of breaking, something else may just tip her over the edge. Tamaki looked as if he were pondering on a way of answering.

"Magic!" he announced as if he were one of those trick artists on stage. Haruhi stared. There it was, she had just been pushed completely and utterly over the edge.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you gonna faint."

"I've never fainted before… but I think you may be right." She said blinking.

"Do you want me to catch you if you fall or…?" he asked unsure.

She nodded. "If you don't mind."

"Of course not princess."

She gave him a week smile then darkness clouded her vision. The last thing she saw was Tamaki darting across the room over to her.

# # #

Once Haruhi had woken up she found herself on something soft a blanket covering her and a pillow under her head. Wait- where was she. The last thing she remembered was fainting and Tamaki dashing over to catch her. _Oh, Tamaki where was he?_ Just then there were two whispers from the other side of the room both low but one seemed slightly higher. She couldn't quite catch what they were talking about, but then she managed to catch something.

"If you do that then she obviously going to wake up." Said the first voice dripping with annoyance.

"No she won't, promise, I'm just so board!" The second one whined. It was so familiar, and she felt as if she could listen to it all day. Tamaki. Tamaki was here.

"Shut up, you work for me, and I said no." The first voice snapped, earning a small 'hmm' from Tamaki.

"Actually I don't work for you I work for my father so ha!" This time Tamaki was no longer whispering, he was now talking in his full blow velvet voice.

"When in my lab, you work for me, now shut up before she wakes up."

"Oh I think it's too late for that, don't you think so _Haruhi_?" The way he said her name sent a shiver up her spine. She cracked one eye open, only to close it again at the blinding light above her face.

"Could you switch that light of, please?" She said her voice a low grumble from sleep.

"Sure thing princess." She could her footsteps near her and then a light click reached her ear. She opened her eyes and caught sight of another young boy around Tamaki's age on other side of the room. He was mumbling to himself about a stupid Tamaki and she tried her best to supress a grin. The boy turned around, he had oval shaped glasses over his steel grey eyes. He smiled at her.

"Why hello," He said "My name is Doctor O, but feel free to call me Kyoya." Then he went over to the lab table and began mixing fluids.

"Umm… w-where exactly a-am I?" she looked around the room observing her surroundings, it was definitely a lab, because of all the small test tubes around the room and utensils.

"Well Princess you're at- well under the old art gallery near the out skirts of the city." Tamaki said making himself comfortable at the end of the hospital bed.

"Ok…" She stared at the celling remembering the fight that had taken place at her uncle's bungalow. Wait her uncle, what was the time? She had to be back before he came home.

"Hey, umm… do u know what the time is?" she asked anxiously sitting up and looking over at Tamaki. Kyoya was now holding a test tube over a burning flame. Tamaki looked at his wrist watch and looked back up at Haruhi.

"Two fifteen, why?"

"Shit! I need to be home by three do you think we could start going."

Kyoya turned around and passed her a cup of green liquid, she sniffed it and instantly felt dizzy the smell was rank.

"Drink up."

"Why?" she asked.

Kyoya chuckled. "What? Do you really believe that were just going to send you home like that."

"Yes!"

"Sorry to disappoint but you can't remember any of the event of tonight." He said "Now drink up." Tamaki shifted unconfutable in his spot.

"WA-What you can't just wipe my memory! Tell him Tamaki." She said giving him a pleading look.

He sighed and his shoulders sagged "I'm sorry but he's right."

"Wait! But what if she comes back?"

"Then Tamaki will stop her again." Kyoya said.

"And what if he's too late?"

"He won't be."

"What if he is?" Kyoya sighed.

"Fine keep you memory." He said taking the cup, and pouring its content into a glass bottle and placing it in a cupboard. "Tamaki take her home."

"Ok, Come on, up you get princess." Tamaki said as he helped her out of bed. "We have a long journey home."

"Oh by the way, why did you bring me here?" Tamaki sighed.

"You really need to pay attention princess."

# # #

"So you're a detective now huh?" Haruhi asked her voice now shaky from the weather, she prayed to the gods it would not be filled with thunder.

They were now in a night black sports car courtesy of Tamaki. A storm had been brewing in the sky for a while, and now tears fell from grey skies onto greyer concrete. Thunder boomed filling the night sky with light, along with the moon and stars. With every flash of light Haruhi jumped a centimetre into the air, the seat belt being the only thing keeping her from crouching into a ball on the car floor.

"Well I've been a detective for a while now but yes, congrats' for finally paying attention." Haruhi scowled, then light filled the car followed by a loud crash and Haruhi shrieked covering her face with her hands.

Tamaki averted his attention from the road to the shivering brunette in the seat next to him. "Are you okay princess?" Tamaki asked voice laced with worry for his female companion. The only response he got was a tiny nod from the girl. She lifted her head up slowly.

"Tell me about yourself." Tamaki chuckled.

"Mmmh, well I came to japan around three years ago, as you probably heard I work for my father, we help to keep the magical community a secret." He said "And well when I came here from France- were I used to live with my mother- I already had knowledge in magic, as my mother was a mage and so was my father. From a young age I've always loved solving puzzles and often read many books about detectives. And I thought why not? And I became a detective."

"Wow that's quite I story you have there, detective." She teased.

"I guess princess, what about you tell me about yourself."

"Well-" She was cut of abruptly as something slammed into the side of the car the car jerked to the side and Haruhi's head hit the window. Darkness swarmed her mind, she couldn't think properly. She could hear Tamaki shouting out her name, but she couldn't bring herself to answer and closed her eyes. She heard her car door open and someone pulled her out, and slammed her against the car bonnet making her aware of her paramedics. Tamaki was still calling out her name.

"Now little _darling_ where's the key!" A female voice snarled. The woman was back, the woman from the bungalow who Tamaki set on fire and shot. "Where's the key!" she said again.

"I don't- I don't know what y-you're talking about." Haruhi managed to splutter out. The woman's hand were around her neck restricting her of breath.

"Come now darling I know you have it!" She tightened her grip on Haruhi's neck. Haruhi opened her eyes wide as she was hit in the gut. She looked up at the woman's face her hair was singed, her skin was black and her lips were cracked. Definitely not a pretty sight.

She slammed her foot into the woman's stomach and the woman cursed under her breath and doubled over. Sensing her opportunity she rolled over the car bonnet and landed on the concrete pavement. The woman got up clutching her abused stomach.

"Come here you little bitch!" The woman growled in pain. Haruhi scrambled up onto her feet still gasping for air. She looked over at Tamaki, the woman's car had smashed into his side of the car, trapping his leg in between the door and seat.

"Run Haruhi! Run!" He shouted and Haruhi was too happy to oblige. She sprinted down the, street she knew where she was. At the bottom of the hill was a pier that her, her father and her mother used to go to as a family and fish. The woman was hot on her heel. She fastened her pace and weaved in between the trees that went down the side of the road, trying to catch the woman out

"Come here!" The woman screeched.

Haruhi looked back at the woman and sprinted faster "Go away!" she shouted back. She heard the woman growl with the effort. Haruhi may not have been the fasted runner out there, but she knew a thing or two about keeping stamina. As Haruhi reached nearer to the pier she pushed her self even harder, this was defiantly the ultimate work out.

Once Haruhi reached the end of the pier she jumped of and landed into the Safire blue sea with a huge splashed followed by another this time of the woman. Haruhi swam farther away but stopped when she heard screaming, she turned to see the woman splashing around in the water. _Could she not swim? _Just then she felt something hit her side, when she looked down she found an arm floating next to her. She jerked back and then she felt water around her the woman was pulling her down she kicked out and the woman was forced to let go.

Haruhi swan back up to the surface to see the woman's remains plop back up to the surface. What had just happened? Had that woman just fell apart in the water? _She was probably a witch._ Haruhi thought before swimming back to shore.

Her shoes squelched under the pressure and water dripped of her body as she walked back up the street to see were Tamaki was. Once she reached the top of the road were the cars were she notice that Tamaki was no longer in the car and the car door had been opened. She decided to wait until he returned there was no way he was going to leave his car here no matter how smashed up and dented it was.

# # #

When Tamaki returned he saw Haruhi leaning against his car in dripping wet pj's and soaked tennis shoes and he felt a surge of relief cover him.

"Hey!" He said raising his hand and jogging over.

"Hey." She repeated. "Where were you?"

"Oh well I couldn't let people see me know could I?" She looked around.

"There are no people." He just shrugged.

"Where's your friend?" Haruhi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck

"She's gone." She said. "Umm… this may seem silly, but, was she a witch?"

"Nope witches aren't real why do you ask?"

"Well, as you can see I'm soaked to the bone." Tamaki nodded "I kinda' jumped of the pier and she followed after me and the she just fell apart." Tamaki nodded again.

"Ye seen that before, she was probably an Adept."

"I what now?"

"An Adept is someone who is very skilled in a particular section of magic, unlike elementals they cannot control elements they can for example carve magical symbols or have super strength and fighting ability's. This woman probably learned how to make herself fire proof but it obviously came at a cost- that being her loss to proof herself for an water attack."

"But why would she want to be fire proof?" Asked the brunette

"Well she said her employer told her about me and probably told her about my strength in fire."

"Oh okay"

"Now then princess let's get you home it's been a long night and you need your sleep."

"Yes lets."

And just like that they disappeared into the night.

# # #

The first thing Haruhi noticed when she got home was that there was a brand new door replacing the old one. How was she going to explain this to her uncle? She got out of the car Tamaki following suite. They stood in front of the door in silence before Haruhi spoke up.

"Umm, Tamaki do you have the new key?"

"Oh, _oh _ye right." Tamaki dug throw his newly accompanied trench coat and pulled out a pair of silver keys and passed them over to her "Here, one for you and one for you uncle."

"Thank you Tamaki… For everything." Haruhi thanked. Tamaki laughed.

"Any time, now I better get going or dad's gonna state getting worried."

"Okay bye." Tamaki tipped his hat over his eyes then brought it back up.

"Bye princess." Then he started walking down to his car. Then Haruhi remembered something.

"Wait Tamaki!"

"Yes?" He said as he turned around to see Haruhi waving at him to stop.

"When will I see you again?"

"Hopefully soon princess." And just like that he was gonna.

* * *

**SOOOOO? Omg this was so fun to write! Please REVIEW I absolutely love hearing from all of you! XD If you have any ideas don't be afraid to tell me I already have a plot planned out but I'm sure I could fit some suggestions in! This was the longest chapter so far hope I can keep this length up! Don't forget to Follow and Favourite! **

**REVIEW!**

**:)(;**


End file.
